<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decimaego by anonym0vs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816272">Decimaego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonym0vs/pseuds/anonym0vs'>anonym0vs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonym0vs/pseuds/anonym0vs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The freedom to live.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decimaego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina looked around her new room, everything was perfectly clean, it looked kind of like a hospital room, all white, but with luxuries here and there. She found a large mirror and took a deep look at her face, she looked tired, a bit paler. Next to the mirror was a picture of her and her fiancée, they looked happy, that was their third date, she wondered if she could ever be that happy again.</p><p>Xavier Delacroix was a known name in the magic the world, his family and the Myoui family where very close due to the status and privilege both families had, this was because of their fine linage of warriors, so the union of the first-born of the new generation of each family was confirmed even without saying, Mina knew this, and if it wasn’t him it would’ve been one of the children of the other 11 families that were part of their prestigious coven. He was the better option and she accepted it.</p><p>They were going to marry in two weeks in the Delacroix’s family mansion. There was a big fuss all over the magic world over it, families of witches of all over the world were invited to it. The event of the year if you ignore the ongoing war with the Silver Stars, a group of witches that was decided to break the existent order in their world, some called them criminals, some called them revolutionaries, truth is their methods had hurt a lot of witches of high status, acts of terrorism that were not accepted by the leaders, but that didn’t matter this month, all that mattered was the wedding.</p><p>Mina felt a little claustrophobic in her room, she didn’t like the mansion, too white, too clean. She went for a walk to the park nearby, looking at the ring in her finger, the contract it meant, the change of life it meant. She was distracted and crashed with a stranger, “Look at your fucking way!” the man yelled as he continued walking, Mina didn’t even get the chance to say sorry, was left there a bit shocked until she heard a laugh.</p><p>Three. Three. Three.</p><p>“You have to be more careful”, a stranger said, she turned around to see her, the stranger was sat down in a bench, with a big backpack by her side and a bike under her feet. “I was distracted” Mina replied in a serious tone. “And besides that, the man was rude!”, she elevated her tone a bit.</p><p>The girl looked at her for a while, Mina felt like she was being judged, and in a way she was, the stranger inspectioned her face, her view turned to her hand where the big engagement ring was, but that was not what caught her attention, there was a mark in her hand, a witch mark, and had she read enough history books in high school to know to where that specific form and color belonged to, the Myoui family. After realizing who she was talking to the girl just laughed. “What’s so funny?” Mina asked in disbelief.</p><p>“How’s that you’re out here without a bodyguard, princess?” The remark made her realize she know who she was, those comments are habitual, she was used to them. “If you’re in this area aren’t you some princess too?”, this place was full of mansions of high-status families, it was weird someone who wasn’t part of them ever showed up there.</p><p>The girl stood up and started to fix her stuff, ready to go in her bike, “I’m here to work your majesty, these letters of your highnesses aren’t going to send themselves, we should use owls, don’t you think?”, and with that she was gone.</p><p>Mina went back to the mansion, she couldn’t stop thinking about that girl, her dreams were full of that face, for 5 nights, she counted them, 5 nights thinking about her, 5 nights until one morning.</p><p>Two. Two. Two.</p><p>There was a ring, someone was outside the mansion, Mina was called outside by one of the security masters that protected the place, outside was the same girl she had been dreaming about, for 5 nights.</p><p>“Nice to know your bodyguards, princess.”, Mina rolled her eyes, but she wasn’t upset, she found the girl funny. “Now here, this is for you, it says personal delivery so please put your witch mark here.” Mina did as told, and when the strainger took her hand it felt like electricity, like a storm. The girl was about to let her hand go when she put a piece of paper between her hands. “That would be all” and with that she was gone.</p><p>Mina went to read the letter to her room, it was from her aunt who was in the Matrein Nation, apparently the Silver Stars did another terrorist attack, it was close to their home and she couldn’t assist to the wedding. Mina was a bit sad; she was her favorite family member.</p><p>Then she looked at the paper the stranger gave her. “The name is Im Nayeon” she read out loud. The paper had a spell on it, the name shined so she touched it, then the letters changed. “Let’s meet again, same park, 6 pm”</p><p>Mina didn’t think much about it, she was absorbed by Nayeon, started to count down the minutes until 6 pm. When the time came, she went to the park, a little too nervous, she didn’t know why.</p><p>“Hi there”, Mina jumped from Nayeon talking in her ear, “I didn’t think you would come, isn’t the wedding a lot of work?” Mina came down from the scare and looked at Nayeon, at her skin, at her eyes, at the red witch mark in her arm, she didn’t recognize the family. She forgot about the wedding for a moment, about her future, about life.</p><p>“Everyone does everything for me, I don’t even know what dress they choose”, Nayeon laughed at that, Mina smiled at it. “Let’s walk”.</p><p>So, they walked, and talked for hours and hours, about everything and nothing, about life and death, about past and future, Mina wished all that was true, Mina wished she had a past and future, Nayeon has a past and a future, or at least that is what she could see in the way she recalled her childhood in the outskirts of Aspana, how she learnt basic spells at the age of 8, how her mother died in a war that wasn’t hers, fighting for people who would never care about them.</p><p>Mina saw truth in Nayeon, and that is very difficult to find in her world.</p><p>They said goodbye, with a promise to meet the next day. And Mina just counted the hours down until that moment. Her fiancée talked to her about something that night but all she could hear was Nayeon’s laugh. He kissed her and said I love you, but her mind was full of Nayeon’s lips when she smiles.</p><p>They meet the next day, and the next one, and every day. This day was special, Mina was going to get married and sign the contract the next day.</p><p>It was late at night this time, they walked into the woods, Nayeon was laughing, and Mina could feel how everything was right in the world, just because she was laughing, just because she was happy, just because she closed her eyes and little tears started to fall from them, from the happiness she was feeling, everything was right, in that moment she knew everything would be always right as long as Nayeon was like that.</p><p>They casted a certain spell, blue light came out their hands, and they started to float around, the light of their hands expanded to the rest of their bodies and from their bodies to the air, they were shining in the dark, like they were supposed to, Mina felt that was the meaning of life, Nayeon felt they were life.</p><p>Looking into her eyes, Mina couldn’t stop the words that came out her mouth, “I think I’m in love with your eyes Im Nayeon”, and Nayeon started to laugh again, and Mina thought she was also in love with her laugh. Nayeon floated closer to her, the blue light becoming brighter due to their closeness, and she did the only thing that was on her mind, all night, every day since they met, and kissed her, for the first time, she kissed her like there was no tomorrow because they were shinning like a super nova and everything felt as if they separated they were going to explode and bring the world down with them, Nayeon thought she would definitely bring the world down if it ever separated her from those lips.</p><p>The wedding day came, and the party was full of the finest families, the richest, the more respected witch linages. Mina didn’t feel right, she wanted to escape, she wanted to run into Nayeon’s arms. She invited her to the party, she didn’t know if she was going to come. For the first time in her life she didn’t want to accept her destiny, but she had no option, it was what it was.</p><p>One. One. One.</p><p>Greeting people around Mina’s attention was driven to one girl in a different outfit, not expensive, just normal, picking food. Nayeon was there. She walked to her and took her hand, Nayeon excused herself.</p><p>They arrived to an empty room, and she kissed her, like this was the last time she could do it, like her life after this wouldn’t exist, in a form it wouldn’t. Nayeon was out of breath, but she talked to her in between the kiss “Fire will start, and we will shine in the end of times” Mina didn’t understand, she just wanted to feel her, to keep her touch in her memory forever, this was the first time her heart was beating for itself.</p><p>Nayeon ended the kiss, and kissed her forehead, “Forgive me, my love”. And with that Nayeon was gone, Mina didn’t understand it, she supposed it was because she didn’t want to be with a married woman, and was right with that, but she couldn’t deny her heart stopped beating again.</p><p>It was night already, and the last ceremony was about to start, Mina was walking to the center, hand in had with Xavier, he was smiling, she supposed he really loved her, or love the status, she didn’t care.</p><p>She looked around to find Nayeon, they started to dance, everything became a blur, it was confusing, she felt dizzy, she passed from person to person, she looked around again and again, until she found her, she was next to a table, with a big smile, and in one moment she looked at the sky, closed her eyes and opened her mouth.</p><p>Zero. Zero. Zero.</p><p>A light explosion occurred, everything became a chaos, Mina could barely stand. People came, witches, a bunch of them, and started to attack everyone in the wedding, Mina looked around, she couldn't breath, she felt something hit her legs, an attack spell made her bleed. Mina couldn’t move, she couldn’t scream, she couldn’t. Another spell and green light. Another one. And another one.</p><p>She was powerless, beaten down, she was weak, very weak if the blood escaping from her abdomen could be any indicator. In a brief moment she saw them, her eyes, looking at her, coming from the afar, those eyes screamed “I’m sorry” in silence. Nayeon kneeled next to her, and Mina saw her now changed uniform, all black with the silver logo, and there, she understood, everything, she understood, and all she did was laugh, she didn’t have much left, she could feel it, she could feel the little of life she had escaping her body, she closed her eyes with Nayeon’s eyes at the last thing she saw.</p><p>What she didn’t know, Nayeon was a healer, and Nayeon loved her, that wasn’t part of the plan, but she did love her. With all her strength Nayeon put her hands in Mina’s bleeding abdomen, she screamed, she begged to the goddesses, again and again. The blood was now coming from her own abdomen, and Mina started to breath again. Mina realized Nayeon was next to her, and that she was bleeding, so much, she realized what she has done and cried, cried too much. Nayeon was still breathing, barely but still could talk, “Don’t cry, princess”, Mina laughed and kissed her, this time it tasted different, it was sad and agony. In middle of the kiss, Nayeon casted one last spell, “Decimaego”, Mina broke the kiss, her mind telling her what just happened, Nayeon casted a transportation spell on her, she didn’t want to leave her, she didn’t, “I know my love”, Nayeon said touching her face, she had just a few seconds before Mina disappeared to a safe place, so she took her hand and put it over the Silver Stars logo, “For the freedom, for us, for love”, Mina cried, she couldn’t say goodbye yet, not like that, “We will meet again, don’t be afraid now that you’re free to live”.</p><p>The last thing she saw before she was gone from the now warzone was her eyes, looking at her, those eyes she fell in love with were now asking for forgiveness and to hope, pleading in silence for trust, saying that this isn’t a goodbye, confessing her love. She heard explosions and screams, and at last a faint “See you in a free tomorrow, for all, for us, for your eyes” from the owner of those eyes, and then she was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based a bit on Motherland: Fort Salem, but is pretty different.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>